


everything is okay.

by Fetus_deletus



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types
Genre: Adam is touch starved, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs are good, It gets pretty kinky tho too ngl, John sleeps a lot, M/M, Multi, did someone say ticklish mogadorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetus_deletus/pseuds/Fetus_deletus
Summary: Some very needed AdamxNinexJohn fluff. Cuddles n stuff ensue.
Relationships: Adam/Nine/John, Adamus Sutekh/ John Smith/ Number Nine, Adamus Sutekh/Stanley Worthington | Number Nine, John Smith | Number Four/Adamus Sutekh, John Smith | Number Four/Adamus Sutekh/Stanley Worthington | Number Nine, John Smith | Number Four/Stanley Worthington | Number Nine
Kudos: 25





	everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so im kinda nervous, feel free to point out any mistakes or tips in the comments. Ngl feel kinda weird writing some stuff here but hopefully it didn’t go too bad fhrgucbd

Sunlight filtered weakly through the shutters of the window across from the trio. 

Adam felt something, no, _somebody_ stir against him. He blinked open weary eyes to reveal a shirtless John curled up in his arms. A soft sigh from behind told him that Nine was his big spoon. Not the worst position in the world to wake up in.

A pleasant feeling of content spiralled up from his stomach and a small smile tugged at his mouth. He could feel John waking up and didn’t resist when the blond hugged him closer. 

“..What time is it?”

The Garde mumbled into his chest. Adam placed his hand into his hair and curled it around the thick locks. He glanced at the alarm clock resting on the side table.

“About six.”

Adam whispered back, not wanting to wake up the boy behind him. The Garde in question draped his arms tighter around Adam’s stomach. Adam was still a little taken aback by the copious amounts of affection the Garde gave. He was beginning to thrive in it, physical affection wasn't something he'd received a whole lot of during his childhood.

“Mmm.”

Was all John responded with. He didn’t need to say anything else, it was clear he wanted to sleep in. Adam wasn’t about to stop him; John needed the rest. He’d stayed up most of the previous night filing paperwork before joining the two in bed.

Just as Adam was about to close his eyes again, Nine hugged closer to him.

“You hungry?”

He murmured into his ear, causing an involuntary shiver to run down the entire length of his spine. He blushed as Nine smirked into his shoulder. 

“No. And shut up.”

“Sensitive huh? I’ll store that information for later.”

His blush deepened and flooded Adam’s cheeks crimson. He was not letting Nine get away with that. After checking that John had fallen back asleep, he turned around to face Nine. 

“Not fair. Now you have an advantage.” 

Adam teased, recovering quickly. Before Nine even had a chance to answer, he’d pushed up onto the Garde’s hips to straddle him. The Garde's shirt was pushed up past his stomach, so the other man didn’t hesitate to pull it off of him. Nine didn’t complain, even helping it past his shoulders.

Adam didn’t bother hiding his admiration as he looked down. He was something to marvel out. Tall, muscular and tan; Adam counted himself lucky. Nine caught him staring and his grin grew annoyingly large. The paler boy rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Nine let eyes drift shut, refusing to wipe the smirk off his face.

Adam’s hands explored the Garde underneath him, lightly tracing the muscles on his chest. He knew Nine had a weak spot, he just had to find it. He trailed his hands teasingly light up and down his sides as he brainstormed.

He remembered a few nights ago to when John had bitten and sucked on his neck. It had left a small bruise, a hickey he’d called it? It had felt pretty fucking good to him, so it was worth a try.

He pulled back from his mouth and kissed down his neck. He trailed down from his jawline to the sensitive skin under his throat. He felt Nine shudder underneath him and felt pride swell in his chest at his victory. He bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to bruise. Nine let out a choked cry that made Adam shiver.

Nine grabbed his hair and pulled, causing heat to rush from his stomach and into his chest. He moaned into his neck and went limp, all previous gusto forgotten. Nine took his chance and flipped them over so he was on top. 

“Prick.”

Adam said, breathlessly. Nine laughed and buried his face into the crook of his shoulder. Adam wrapped his arms around him and Nine did the same. They both took a moment to catch their breath. 

“As hot as that was, it’s way too early. Give me like ten minutes and I’ll be rearing to go.”

Nine mumbled into his neck, breath ghosting his collar bones. Adam pouted slightly, but respected his decision.

“Okay fine, but you owe me. You can’t just leave a guy hanging.” 

Nine’s chest rumbled with laughter. “I know.”

There was a long pause where neither of them said anything, and just listened to each other’s heartbeats.

“Wait, since when were you into hair pulling-“

Adam choked at the remark, shoving at him. A rosy blush captured his cheeks and he refused to meet Nine’s eyes. 

“How the fuck am I supp- You know what? Shut up.”

Adam replied, shoving the tanned boy off of him. He rolled over and sat back on his heels. His black shirt slung comfortably across his frame as he leaned over the bed to reach a similarly coloured pair of shorts.

Nine followed suit, pulling back on his white t-shirt. The bed shifted as Adam stood up, letting out a groan as he stretched his back. His spine cracked loudly and Nine shot him a disgusted expression.

“Ew.” 

Adam laughed and scrunched his nose at him. He made sure to crack his neck and fingers loudly to annoy the tanned boy. 

Nine groaned and covered his ears.

“Stop that, it sounds like you’re snapping your bones in half.” 

Adam rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. 

“...You know, for one of the saviours of earth, you’re pretty soft.”

Adam challenged with an air of deviancy. 

Nine raised an eyebrow and looked up at him. 

“Oh?”

“Mhm, you’re just a big ol’ softie on the inside. You pretend can you’re all muscle and bronze all you want but I can tell you’re as fluffy as a bunn-“

Adam was cut off by Nine tackling him back onto the bed. The mogadorian smirked to himself, having achieved what he was after. Nine leaned down and quietly growled into his ear.

“Fluffy huh? I’ll show you fluffy.”

Adam’s breath hitched and he was certain it didn’t go unnoticed by the other. He felt his resolve weaken as Nine stared hungrily down at him. _Fuck_. Adam felt a whine creep up his throat and he barely managed to suppress it. 

“Close your eyes.”

Nine whispered, breath caressing his cheek. Adam complied, his eyes slowly drifting shut. He felt Nine move towards him and waited patiently. 

Seconds passed and Nine didn’t budge. Adam, now confused, opened his eyes a millimetre.

He saw Nine grinning evilly down at him, his eyes sparked with mischief.

“Don’t you dar-“

Adam started, but it was too late. Nine had already grabbed his sides and began tickling him. Adam shrieked and tried his hardest to scramble away from his assailant. Laughter bubbled up in his chest and he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

“N-nine! Stop!” 

He half laughed, half screamed. Nine was laughing too now, and no matter how hard Adam kicked him he wouldn’t budge from his position. Adam squirmed and wriggled as hard as he could but it was no use.

“Say the magic word.”

Nine said smugly. Adam wished he could wipe the smirk off his face, but he had more urgent problems to deal with.

He shook his head no and shrieked louder when Nine tickled him harder. John most likely had been woken up by their antics and Adam felt a flicker of regret in his chest. 

He turned his head and blinked through the tears to find the blonde still fast asleep. That was surprising. Nine misinterpreted his glance and laughed menacingly.

"Johnny boy isn’t saving you now, Adam. Face it. Just say the magic word and I’ll stop.”

Stubborn as ever, Adam refused. It was getting kind of hard to breathe through his laughter but he would just have to tough it out. Nine must’ve noticed his newfound resilience and sighed happily.

“If you insist baby.”

Adam felt something creep up his sides to join Nine’s attack. It was Nine’s telekinesis. Adam felt his resolve crumble and disappear.

“O-okay! Okay! P-please stop, please!”

Instantly the telekinesis faded away, along with Nine’s hands. Adam finally took a deep breath in what felt like hours. Tears of laughter streamed down his face. They both continued to giggle, even as minutes passed.

“I hate you sometimes.”

Adam hiccuped, raising his hands to smooth down Nine's hair.

“Mhmm, I’m sure you do.” 

Adam smiled and met Nine’s gaze. He hadn’t felt this happy in years. Fuck, he hadn’t _smiled_ this much in years. Leaving the prison camp a few months ago was one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

Genuine emotion shone in Nine’s eyes. Adam felt like he could swim in those gems for hours; getting lost in their stormy depths was becoming one of his favorite pastimes. Nine leaned closer to him, ghosting his lips with his breath. 

Just as Adam was about to close his eyes, a snore from John shook them out of their trance. Adam tilted his head back to check the time. The alarm clock read 6:17AM. 

He felt Nine loosen his grip on him and shuffled free from his grasp. He sat up on his elbows and brushed stray hairs from the slumbering blonde’s face. Now that he was ready to get up, he realised how unmotivated he actually was to get up and be productive.

“..You wanna sleep in?”

“Fuck yeah.” 

Nine grunted, tugging Adam back towards him. Adam snorted and let himself be dragged. Nine flopped onto the bed, parallel to John.

He held Adam in his arms and placed his chin idly on top of his head. Adam ducked into his chest and sighed leisurely, closing his eyes. 

He felt a half conscious John curl closer towards them both and drape his arms across Adam’s back. 

Delight flushed his face bright pink and he felt himself drift from the waking world, a smile melting into his features. 

“..I love you two.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
